This section is intended to introduce various aspects of the art, which may be associated with exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure. This discussion is believed to assist in providing a framework to facilitate a better understanding of particular aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that this section should be read in this light, and not necessarily as admissions of prior art.
A remix comprises a piece of media which has been altered from its original state by adding, removing, and/or changing pieces of the item. A song, piece of artwork, book, video, or photograph can all be remixes. The only characteristic of a remix is that it appropriates and changes other materials to create something new. Systems and methods are described herein for analyzing remixed audio tracks for the improvement upon existing royalty negotiation processes among music industry stakeholders and to fairly split royalties among those parties holding rights in some or multiple portions of the remix track.